bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Referencing Hey Tinni, I was going to claim something in the article improvement project to do. I saw Lumina and Verona have been sitting there forever with SerialSniper's name on it. Would you mind if I grabbed that since he hasn't been around in months?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Images We are in need of considerable pics here. *Yumichika Ayasegawa plot section generally lacks picture-text balance (1-2 bount arc, 3-4 arrancar arc "non-combative), 2 zanpakuto arc) *Mizuiro Kojima (Agent of the Shinigami Arc) - needs enough images to balance out text (3-4) *Ururu Tsumugiya - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance (2-3) *Sawatari (Bount arc) - (8, combative and non combative) If you could work that out it would be great thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) We also apparently don't have any pics of Aizen captured by Isshin and Urahara when Yoruichi first arrives.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Also probably goes without saying but. We need a pic of Aizen after emerging from the chrysalis. Pic of Urahara's kido spell as well as a gif. gif of Isshin using the getsuga tensho, gif of Urahara using his zanpakuto technique i know the two are separate but in the anime he seems to combine the last two techniques. So the net can be separate from the explosive balls and the explosion itself, we can allow those two together anyhow. pics of Aizen and Gin in front of the senikemon, and Aizen destroying the cleaner. Aizen and gin arriving in soul society and entering karakura town. Im sorry for the overload of pics and gifs here. Your the only one that does them right and i know you have an actual life and this is time consuming. The top stuff from before arent immediate though if that helps.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again if you can look over these fight summaries to find what pics are needed to balance each one out, im not sure we have the pics for it. *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shrieker *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. The Menos Grande *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru I also am in need of a pic of yamamoto and aizen after Yamamoto defeats wonderweiss and a pic of the explosion of wonderweiss using ryujin jakka's flames and a pic after yamamoto is injured containing the explosion, something up close maybe the point right before he initiates the kido. Also we apparently are missing a pic of urahara capturing Aizen with the net for urahara's page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) kidō hey sorry about that I was trying to fix a problem.But it don't work and thats why it's messed up.Again I,am sorry.Naruto 45 (talk) 20:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Thank you for fixing the page.What I was trying to do was remove the Incantation: Unknown since it was on its own page.Naruto 45 (talk) 20:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Sorry you bug you again but what is a preview function could you please tell me.Naruto 45 (talk) 20:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re : Amagai Okay, this all You said makes sense. But I can't agree that Amagai being a Captain after Gin is contradictory. I mean, okay, it would have been if he stayed that way and appeared in manga based material as a Captain, but he didn't. Clearly Amagai was appointed 3rd division Captain after Gin's deflection and later died leaving the post vacant again but it's only true to the anime. The 3rd phantom is another matter entirely - while anime filler arcs are esentially new stories expanding Bleach universe, this game also retells some of the manga events and changes them slightly ( ex. Shiyo's appearance during Grimmjow's first assault, etc.) so it's more like a side-story just as "Arabian nighs" episode. The other thing is that there are only few instances, that we can state for sure that somebody was someone's direct precodessor/succesor as a captain and Amagai's the case. We can't state the same for Hirako or Suzunami being Aizen's direct precodessor ( I'm not implying here that this contradiction can be worked out, though). I think that divding the nav into two sections is a good idea. 2 names in the nav with manga based info on the top and secondary info on the bottom would do the trick (Gin's succesor - Incumbent, Shusuke Amagai (anime only) and so on)--Nekosama (talk) 11:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Aaroniero Would it be alright to put in his trivia that his Resurrección changed from purple to green in episode 299,or would that be Consider junk trivia.Naruto 45 (talk) 05:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hell Chapter movie page Done. Thanks for making that, 10:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC)